Spot's Runaway
by lion545
Summary: Spot agrees to hide a Manhattan runaway for Jack Kelly, but he is dealing with some problems of his own. Will she wind up helping him more than she helps her in the end? Rated M for language, violence, and possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I don't own Newsies. Disney does. I just write about them. ;) Rated M for language and possible future chapters. Warning: The first chapter is a tad violent._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Spot's mother, Angela, sang to him as she played with his golden brown hair. A 6- year- old Spot sat on the floor against his mother's legs_

"_Mama, when is Papa coming home?" Spot asked. _

"_Soon, Honey. He will be home soon," his mother answered. Spot was too young to notice the worry and uncertainty in her eyes when they discussed his absent father. Spot just pulled a book off of the shelf for her to read to him when, suddenly there was a pounding on the door which made both Spot and Angela look up with a start. _

_ Angela got up and went to the door._

"_Who is it?" she called._

"_Let me in, Vanessa," a man's voice came from the other side of the door. Spot stared at his mother. She had gone completely pale. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back in ringlets. When she looked at Spot she tried to hide the fear but it was plain on her face. Her big blue eyes went dark with panic. She had a look to her that he had never seen before. _

"_Go to your hiding place," Angela said. Spot stood up without another word and ran into the bedroom. He quickly crawled under the bed and hid. He heard his mother trying to lock the door and struggling as the man on the other side attempted to force his way in. He heard his mother scream and he flinched at the piercing noise. A man dressed in an all black suit pulled his mother into the bedroom by her hair. She struggled with all her might. She pounded on his arms with her fist _

"_Stop, Please," Angela cried. _

"_Shut up, bitch," the man answered._

_He flung her on the bed. The screams echoed in Spot's ears. He cried under the bed as the man in black raped his mother. When he was finished the bed shuttered in rhythm with his mother's sobs. The man walked to doorway and turned around. He had large brown eyes with bags under them and a long thin nose that looked like it may have been broken once or twice. His teeth with perfectly aligned and his mouth curved into a smirk as he saw Spot huddled under the bed in fear. The most memorable feature of all however was the long scar that made a "C" shape on the left side of his face. His smile mocked Spot._

_He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a shiny object that glinted in the candle light. Spot didn't realize what it was until he heard the gunshot. It was so loud as it pierced through the air that Spot thought his ears would bleed. The man then turned on his heel and was gone. _

_Spot crawled out from under the bed when he was sure the man in black was gone. His mother laid on the bed. Her clothes were torn and bloody. _

"Ma-!" Spot woke up with a start he was covered in sweat partly from his nightmare and partly from the hot weather. He looked at the clock; it was 5:00 AM. It was time to get up anyway. He climbed out of bed and started to get ready for a day of selling.

Spot spent his morning selling papes in his normal place and his afternoon at the Brooklyn docks. He climbed up to the tower because liked to watch the docks and the East river from. He lit up a smoke and started to zone out, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked down and saw Racetrack Higgins standing on the docks staring up at him. Spot hopped down from his tower and greeted Race.

"So, what brings ya ta Brooklyn, Race?" Spot inquired.

" I came to ask you a favor for Cowboy. Well, that and the beautiful Brooklyn scenery and welcoming people," Race answered sarcastically.

" Yeah, what's the favor?" Spot asked ignoring Racetrack's sarcasm.

"This new girl just showed up on our doorstep the other day. She wants to be a newsie in Manhattan but she doesn't feel safe there right now. She is hiding from her father. She had a fight with him and ran away from home. She wants to stay in Brooklyn for a while and sell here until things die down.

"I don't know, Race. I really don't feel like being a babysitter to this girl."

"Aww, c'mon. She is a sweetheart she won't be a bother to ya. And in a few weeks she will be out of your hair all together. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay, fine, but she isn't staying any longer than that."

"Great. I will tell Jack the good news. We will bring her by here tomorrow."

Race headed back to Manhattan and Spot went back to his perch. He watched the sun set from the docks. When he went to bed that night he was prepared for another restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I don't own Newsies. Disney does. I just write about them. ;) Rated M for language and possible future chapters. Please R&R _

Spot waited impatiently on the Brooklyn Bridge for Jack and the runaway. When he saw them approaching he tossed his cigarette on the ground and waved.

"Hey-ya Spot," Jack said, "Thanks for doing this. This here is June."

Jack gestured to a small girl standing next to him. She had long, brown hair that extended down to the middle of her back and deep blue eyes. She had delicate features in her face that reminded Spot of a porcelain doll.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey," Spot answered.

"Well, I should be going. I will see you around," Jack said and then he spoke just to June. "I will check in on you in a few days, okay?" Jack assured her and put his hand on her shoulder. June nodded in agreement. Spot looked at them through squinted eyes as he tried to understand why Jack was being so nice to this girl he barely knew. Jack turned and headed back in the direction of Manhattan as the sun began to set. June watched him walk away and then turned and stared at Spot expectantly. Spot suddenly felt that he had to speak.

"Well, I guess we should head to the lodging house," Spot broke the silence.

"Okay," the quiet, mousey girl agreed.

"You are gonna be stayin' in my room wit' me so none of the boys bother you," Spot spoke as they walked.

June gulped but didn't say anything and nodded.

"So, I guess you can start selling tomorrow," Spot suggested trying to get her to speak.

June nodded.

"Uh- you are from Manhattan, right?" Spot desperately tried to start a conversation.

June nodded. Spot rolled his eyes and accepted that they weren't going to have much in common. The rest of their walk was in silence.

When they arrived at the Brooklyn lodging house Spot introduced June to the rest of the boys. She, again, didn't say much no matter what the Brooklyn boys said to her. They had been instructed to be friendly and on their best behavior, that was before Spot realized how difficult it would be to be friendly with this girl.

He brought her into his room and set up another cot for her. "This is where you can sleep. I'll leave so you can change," Spot said and then left the room. June took a look around the room. It was pretty neat and clean for a boy's room, she thought. There was a small dresser, a table with a couple chairs and Spot's bed. On the dresser Spot had left his slingshot. She opened the small pack she had and pulled out her one and only nighty. She quickly changed and then went over to Spot's dresser. She picked up the slingshot and examined it; she had never met Spot before and was curious about him, especially since Jack seemed so worried about her staying with him. Spot knocked on the door and made her jump; she quickly put the slingshot back and hopped into her bed. Spot came in the room and June's eyes widened. He was only wearing Long John's. She looked him up and down he had a good body. His chest and abs were toned and his skin was tanned. His hair was brown with golden pieces from the sunshine. His eyes were so beautiful. So deep a blue that June thought she could get lost staring into them forever.

"Good night," Spot said to her and climbed into bed.

"G'night," she squeaked back, barely audible. She thought about spending the morning selling papers with Spot tomorrow and she couldn't fall asleep. Her stomach churned with anxiety.

The next morning Spot took June to sell papes. He bought her twenty papes and she only sold about ten of them. Spot sold the rest and gave her the money for them.

"You have to start hollering out those headlines. Nobody will hear you if you keep squeaking them out like a little mouse," Spot advised. He had been worried about feeling like a babysitter and that was exactly how he felt.

"Sorry," June said. Spot rolled his eyes at her tiny apology.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just trying to give you advice on selling, okay?"

"Sorr- I mean, o-okay," June stuttered in reply. Spot sighed.

"Why don't you go buy yourself some dinner? I am going to Manhattan to play some poker with Jack and Race," Spot suggested.

June's eyes widened and her stomach got queasy when she thought about walking the streets of Brooklyn alone even in the daytime.

"B-but what if some tries to hurt me?" June asked with panic in her voice.

Spot was taken aback. That was the most she had spoken to him since she met him. He shook his head.

"Nobody is going to hurt you. My boys are all over Brooklyn and they are watching out for you," he replied and turned away.

June looked around her for a moment or two and then at Spot's back as he walked away. She sprinted after him.

"Spot, wait! Let me come with you!" June hollered. Spot turned around in surprise. She caught up to him and stopped out of breath.

"Wow, okay you can come with me if you want but you probably won't have much fun," She said.

"That's okay."

"June?"

"Yes?"

"That's the voice you should use when you're selling papes," Spot said and smiled at her.

June smiled back and Spot realized just how pretty she was for the first time. He also realized how scared she was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I don't own Newsies. Disney does. I just write about them. ;) Rated M for language and possible future chapters. Please R&R _

June and Spot walked to Manhattan and as usual June didn't speak much. When they got there the boys seemed a little surprised to see June with Spot. June sat next to Spot at the poker table and watched them all play. Jack introduced her to his girlfriend, Tricks. June wasn't surprised at how beautiful she was. She had naturally tanned skin and large almond-shaped hazel eyes with little flecks of gold in them. Her hair was shoulder-length and brown. She saw Jack and Tricks kiss a couple of times and she thought of what it might be like to kiss Spot. She felt kind of special to be sitting next to him at the table like maybe if someone came in who didn't know them, they might think she was Spot's girlfriend.

They played poker for hours and June had more fun than Spot thought she would. She even played a few hands. When they were leaving Jack and Spot stood outside waiting as June said goodbye to the other newsies.

"Jack, I don't know if this is going to work out," Spot said.

"What are you talking about? June seems happy. You are doing a good job, Conlon," Jack replied in astonishment.

"She barely says a word to me and she is completely frightened of being alone," Spot explained.

"She will open up to you more; she is just noivous around you. Just, don't do nuthin' to scare her," Jack smiled and then laughed, "Anyways, I think she likes you more than you think she does."

"What does that mean?" Spot asked. June opened the door before Jack could explain.

"Goodbye, June," Jack said and kissed her on the cheek. They headed back to Brooklyn.

Later that night, June was just drifting off to sleep when she heard Spot mumbling.

"What?" she asked, thinking that Spot was speaking to her. Spot continued to mumble and June propped herself up on her shoulder to look at Spot. He was twitching and moving in his sleep. June gave him a quizzical look and then jumped when he started to speak louder and began thrashing rather than twitching.

"No! No!" Spot screamed, "Mom!"

"Spot!" June exclaimed, "Wake up!"

She grabbed him by his shoulders and his eyes popped open. He was covered in sweat and June saw fear in his eyes which quickly faded. Spot looked around.

"Sorry, was I dreaming?" Spot asked.

"Dreaming? You were having a nightmare. You were yelling," June replied, exasperated.

She sat on Spot's bed. "What were you dreaming about?" June asked.

"Oh, um, I don't even remember," Spot said. June could see that he was lying but she ignored it.

"Can I do anything?" asked June. Spot smiled because she was finally talking to him.

"You can talk to me for a while," Spot answered and laid back down. June lay down across his bed and started talking. Spot closed his eyes and listened. Occasionally, he would murmur and answer back to her clouded by half sleep. Eventually, June drifted off as well in Spot's bed.

The next few nights were similar. June was shy at first but eventually she opened up to Spot more.

"Why did you run away from your father?" Spot asked June one evening. June looked at him as she considered whether or not she was ready to relive her story.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," he said seeing the look in June's eyes.

"My father is a dangerous man. He hit me the day I ran away because I saw something he didn't want me to see. I threatened to go to the police. He hit me and I ran," June explained.

"What did you see?" Spot asked her, intrigued.

"My father is in the prostitution business," June continued, "I guess I have always been in denial about it. I figured as long as the women want to do it and my father isn't making them sleep with men for money. Looking back I guess I was just blinded by the money. We lived in a beautiful apartment in Manhattan. I had everything I could have wanted. The guilt was beginning to get to me though and then one night I went looking for my father. I found him in alley behind one of his hangouts. He and his partner were hitting this girl!"

Tears began to flow from June's eyes and her voice became more distressed. " She couldn't have been older than 12 or 13! _He was forcing women!_ All along and I didn't even do anything!" June cried and Spot put an arm around her.

"He said he would run his business the way he wanted. I threatened to go to the police and he smacked me and tried to pull me inside. Somehow I struggled and got away from him and the rest is history."

Spot hugged June a she cried into his shoulder. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Spot leaned into her and touched his lips to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I don't own Newsies. Disney does. I just write about them. ;) Rated M for language and sex. Please R&R Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't offend. ;)_

The next night Spot told June about what happened to his mother and that his dreams haunted him about the very day it took place. They explained their harsh pasts to one another. June expressed her guilt about what her father was doing while she stood idly by. He told her about the anger he had towards his mother's killer. He thought about it every day and said he would find that man and kill him. June believed that he would and that scared her, she didn't want anything to happen to Spot. He was the first person that she had been able to express herself to in her whole life. She loved it and she didn't want it to end.

One morning June woke up before Spot did. She climbed out of bed and changed into her clothes then she tiptoed to the bathroom. When she reentered the room to grab her hat Spot had been getting dressed and he was naked. When June looked up Spot had jumped and tried to cover himself. June was mortified but she didn't move. She stared at Spot; his face was scarlet as he held his shirt over his crotch. It was rare to see him in such a vulnerable state. June smiled and he smiled back and then they started laughing. June walked closer to him and he kissed her deeply. Spot's shirt fell to the floor. June looked him up and down and when her eyes met his, her face changed red as well. She had never seen a man naked before. Spot reached out to touch her and she jumped a little at his touch. He began to unbutton June's dress and she panicked a little inside, but that was replaced by a warm, tingling feeling she never felt before. With a quick flare of confidence June took off the rest of her clothes. Spot put his hands on June's body. He touched her breasts and rubbed them. June inhaled a deep shaky breath and exhaled her fears. It felt good to have his rough hands on her soft, virgin skin. June walked over to Spot's bed and lay down on it. Her eyes beckoned him and he walked over to her and lay down with her. June felt Spot's erection against her hip and a bolt of arousal rushed through her body. Spot kissed her breasts and abdomen and slowly made his way down between her legs. He kissed and licked her womanhood and June felt as if she might explode her whole body begged for more and the words echoed from her lips. She moaned loudly and bucked as she felt an orgasm for the first time in her life. An immense relaxation rushed over her entire body. Spot positioned himself at June's accepting entrance and entered her while kissing her deeply. A slight gasp escaped her throat as she felt Spot moving inside of her. He was halfway inside of her and slowly pressing in deeper. She felt so warm and soft around him that he could barely stand going so slow. When Spot was fully inside of her, June wrapped her legs around his waist and they found their rhythm. June cried out and when his manhood brushed against her perfect spot. They moaned together and breathed heavily as their bodies desperately searched for release. When it came, Spot collapsed beside her on the bed and she snuggled in next to him resting her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I don't own Newsies. Disney does. I just write about them. ;) Rated M for language and sex. Please R&R __ Thanks for the reviews! _

It was an unusually hot day in Brooklyn. Spot and June stood on their usual corner selling papers. June had gotten a lot better since she had found her voice. Now, she could holler headlines with the best of them, having a pretty face didn't hurt either.

Spot sat down and the curb and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, Spot," June turned and sat down next to him, "When are we going to go to Manhattan and play some more poker? That was fun."

Spot didn't respond. He didn't even hear June. His ears were buzzing. And if he had turned his head to look at her he probably wouldn't have seen her. He only saw red.

There he stood on the other side of the street. He had large brown eyes with bags under them and a long thin nose that looked like it may have been broken once or twice. His teeth with perfectly aligned and that long scar that made a "C" shape on the left side of his face. It was _him._ His mother's killer stood across the street chatting with two other men. He was laughing and smiling. Spot couldn't stand to watch him laughing. Why should he be able to laugh and smile while his mother rotted away somewhere in an unmarked grave.

Suddenly somebody was shaking him violently. June grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. Once on his feet, Spot followed June who ran into the nearest alley.

"Hide me, Spot," June whispered urgently; her eyes wide with fear.

"What's the matter?" Spot asked.

"My father is here."

"Where?"

"He is talking with some men over there. He is the one with dark hair and the scar on his face."

Spot felt sick. His mother's killer and June's father were one in the same. He grabbed June's arm and they ran back to the Brooklyn docks together. They went upstairs to Spot's room ignoring any commotion from the other newsboys along the way.

"That was your father?" Spot asked incredulously as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes! That was him! What is he doing here? He never comes to this side of town. I'm scared, Spot. What if he knows where I am? What if he is coming to kill me?," June cried.

"Calm down. He doesn't know you're here? How would he know where you are?"

"You don't know him. He has his ways of finding people."

"I do know him," Spot said under his breath as he sat down to try and think.

"What?"

Spot sighed and looked up at June. "I know him."

"What do you mean?" A chill ran down June's spine.

"He killed my mother."

"My father?"

"Yes. I know his face. I could never forget that face."

"Oh, my God, Spot. I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down June's face. She sat next to Spot on the bed.

"Well, listen, don't panic. He doesn't know where you are. I'm going to go back and see if I can find him. Just to be safe, maybe you should go back to Manhattan for a while."

"Wait! No! Why would you do that?!"

"I want to find out where he goes so I can kill him." Spot got up and started packing June's things for her.

"No, Spot! You can't do that! You have to stay away from him! He could hurt you!" June grabbed Spot's arms to stop him.

"I know he is dangerous June. You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to have one of the guys escort you to Manhattan." Spot said brushing her off.

June's anger finally bubbled to the surface. "I can go by myself!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag and pushed Spot out of her way. Then she ran out of the room and on her way to Manhattan.


End file.
